


Pet Names

by hella_gent



Series: Transformers Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_gent/pseuds/hella_gent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet names were something that Optimus Prime loved to hear when he wandered the streets of Iacon. Mechanisms in love, fawning over each other, showing affection through adorable nicknames. </p>
<p>But he and Megatron had never done any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to try a sort of writing challenge, to work on writing shorter stories, so here's my first shot at it. I've tried once or twice already but I always end up trying to make it really long I just can't help it

Pet names were something that Optimus Prime loved to hear when he wandered the streets of Iacon. Mechanisms in love, fawning over each other, showing affection through adorable nicknames. 

But he and Megatron had never done any of that.

Sure, Megatron would call him “Prime”, but that was something that everyone did. Though most did it as a form of respect, Megatron’s was more of a shortening. At least that’s what he thought… Either way, it wasn’t truly a pet name; it didn’t have any special meaning behind it or any affection.

Optimus turned from the window to the mech in question sitting beside him. He was slumped so far back he was barely on the sofa anymore, watching the vid screen. The Prime cleared his vocalizer and those red optics darted over to the sound.

“Megatron, if there was anything else you would call me, what would it be?” Optimus watched him try to pull himself up, but he gave up with a grunt.

“Orion Pax, naturally.” 

Optimus slumped, furrowing his brow. “Right. Anything else you would call me? Something that isn’t my _actual designation_?” 

“What brought this on?” Megatron slipped off the couch and sat right this time, watching Optimus intently. But he turned back to the window with a shrug. He heard the mech slide closer, felt his servo against his side and his chassis against his back plates.

“Don’t leave me guessing, my Prime.” His voice was soft, gently whispered into his vocalizer, meaning to soothe; but Optimus went stiff and kept his optics outside.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Very well, Pax-”

“Don’t call me that either.”

Megatron slid his helm forward, resting his chin against a red shoulder. Unsure what to say now, he simply held the other and watched out the window with him. Optimus shifted against him and met his optics.

“Is that truly all you could think of?”

“I don’t understand what you want, Optimus, you must tell me.” The Prime lifted a servo and pressed Megatron’s helm against his neck.

“Please keep trying, love.” _Love._

“I will, my mate.”

Megatron swore he saw a smile behind that face mask.


End file.
